


Facebook Prompts

by Abydosorphan



Category: Major Crimes (TV), Sanctuary (TV), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1, The Big Bang Theory (TV), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Multi, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 13:11:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6705661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abydosorphan/pseuds/Abydosorphan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I asked for prompts on Facebook with the following:</p><p>Give me characters and a line and I'll provide for the next five at least.</p><p>These are the results, some shippy/slashy and some just fun.</p><p>The lines in bold were those provided by the requester.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sanctuary

Sharon Cooper gave me -   
Helen/Will (Sanctuary) - 

**“I’m pretty sure it wasn’t that color when I left.”** Helen raised her eyebrow as her gaze moved from the innocent nubbin on the table to Will’s form standing in front of the fireplace. It could have been the heat of the fire, or something else causing the color to rise to his cheeks.

She waited a beat, moving over toward the obviously scared creature. “What did you do to it?”

Will looked up sheepishly, “I only yelled at it.”

Helen raised an amused eyebrow watching as Will turned toward her, exposing the only partially dried wet spot on his shirt.

“I mean, come on, Helen, why do they always pee on me?”


	2. Big Bang Theory/Star Trek (reboot) crossover

Claire Brundrett gave me -   
Sheldon/Spock (Big Bang Theory/Star Trek crossover) - I opted for reboot ST over old school

**“It was only supposed to be a three hour tour.”**

Spock cocked an eyebrow and examined the figure sitting on the other side of the fallen _Cocos nucifera_. 

“It is highly illogical to attempt to pinpoint the exact length of such a voyage with so many unknown variables.”

Sheldon’s head spun in the direction of the voice and he opened his mouth to respond, only to close it quickly as he pondered the statement. “I’ll have to complain about their false advertising, then.” He stood and moved to scan the horizon once again. “Once we make it back to civilization.”


	3. Major Crimes

Janet Taylor gave me -   
Pairing of my choice - for which I went with - Sharon Raydor/Andy Flynn (Major Crimes)

**“Well, that’s going to leave a mark.”**

Sharon Raydor rolled her eyes even as she opened them and let out a groan. Andy kneeled down beside her head and gave her a lopsided smile. “If it’s any consolation at all, you’re still a better shot than the rest of us.”

She hissed in a breath as she tried to sit up, Andy’s hand immediately supporting her back and shoulders, easing her forward. “Take it easy, Sharon, the vest took the brunt of it, but you still took one to the chest. Medics are on the way. You could have cracked a rib or something.”

Sharon’s finger circled the rip in the fabric of the vest, dipping slightly into the indentation made by the bullet. “Yeah, that’s definitely gonna leave a mark.”

Andy chuckled slightly, “I already said that.” He leaned closer, lowering his voice so only she could hear him, “Don’t worry, I’ll kiss it better later.”

Sharon groaned again, her eyes rolling upward to glare at him. “Don’t. It hurts to laugh.”


	4. Major Crimes 2

Janet Taylor gave me -  
Pairing of my choice - for which I went with - Sharon Raydor/ Andy Flynn (Major Crimes)

**“Are those footprints in the ceiling of the ~~shuttle/puddle jumper/~~ VW Bug?”**

Andy’s eyes met Provenza’s as he smirked. “Sounds like someone had some fun before they kicked the bucket.”

Sharon rolled her eyes and tilted her head trying to get a mental picture of the position the couple must have been in prior to their unfortunate demise. “How is that even possible?”

Andy leaned his head in, staring at Sharon’s face before following her gaze, “I can show you later, if you like…”

He wasn’t entirely sure if it was the prospect of ‘later’ or the muffled “Idiots!” that was provoked from her second in command that made her smile more.


	5. Stargate: Atlantis

Janet Taylor gave me -   
Pairing of my choice - for which I went with - Rodney McKay/Radek Zalenka (Stargate: Atlantis)

**“Why is there chocolate pudding in the console?”**

Radek pretended to ignore the question as he continued to pack the supplies that they would need for their scientific expedition.

“Zalenka!”

He jumped as Rodney’s voice resounded right in his ear. “Yes?”

“Didn’t you hear my question? Why is there chocolate pudding in the console?”

He could feel the heart rushing to his cheeks as he meekly shrugged his shoulders, “snacks?”


	6. Stargate: Atlantis 2

Miranda Graves gave me -   
Kate Heightmeyer/Elizabeth Weir or Kate Heightmeyer/Elizabeth Weir/John Sheppard (Stargate:Atlantis)

**“What were you thinking?”**

Kate Heightmeyer bit the inside of her cheek to quell the smile from breaking out across her face.

“Elizabeth…”

“Don’t ‘Elizabeth’, me, Kate. You kissed me in front of the entire expedition.” The words were hissed between clenched teeth and Kate lost her fight not to smile. She stood from her desk with a little more control than she felt.

“There was mistletoe, Elizabeth.” She walked around her desk and perched herself on the edge. “Besides, it wasn’t like I was going to let John beat me to it….”


	7. Stargate: SG1

Helena Taylor gave me -  
Agents of SHIELD, Agent Carter, or George Hammond, Chekov/Fraiser, or Doctor/Woolsey Star Trek: Voyager/Stargate crossover

**“Looking back it was a decision that lead to an escalating series of bad decisions… or the sex pollen made me do it.”**

Janet Fraiser had to bite the inside of her cheek to not crack a smile as the Russian Bear relayed the story. It wasn’t like his quarters at the SGC was her office in the infirmary, but there was still an amount of professional decorum that she liked to uphold. Tonight, he was strongly testing her wills though. 

“Sex pollen, you don’t say?” her eyebrow quirked up and she was sure he could tell she was mocking him slightly.

“I’m fairly certain it has lasting effects...” His eyes traversed her figure and she couldn’t hold back the laughter that bubbled to her chest. 

“I’m sure the Russian’s have better pickup lines than that.”

Chekov shrugged and took a sip of his cognac. “We do, but they do not translate well.”


	8. The Walking Dead

Janet Taylor gave me -   
Carol/Daryl (The Walking Dead) with specifications for comfort/first time (since Norman Reedus has apparently said Daryl is a virgin)

**“What… are....you...doing?”**

Carol’s hands stilled, her fingers fumbling with his fly. She knew it had been a while -- Lord knew it had been even longer since she’d been truly interested in anything with Ed -- but she didn’t think she was that out of practice.

The prison provided a sense of comfort, a sense of protection, that she hadn’t felt in a very long time. It helped her feel more relaxed, more carefree (if that was a term that could even be used in the current times), it allowed her to indulge herself a bit. She felt comfortable, hell, she felt safe with him. She was attracted to him, in an awkward and odd sort of way. And it seemed like the two of them were the only two who hadn’t paired off in a while. Maybe she’d read him wrong?

“I um…. I just thought…” she fumbled over the words, having never been the most confident in these situations under the best of circumstances. “If you don’t want to….”

Her fingers fidgeted and she almost jumped when his calloused hands wrapped around hers, neither of them meeting the other in the eye as they seemed to glance around each other. 

“It’s not that,” he rasped. “Just… I’ve never…”

Confusion must have been obvious across her features as her brain slowly connected the dots. Her eyes widening with her realization, her mouth forming a small “o” as it all fell into place, her cheeks flooding with color and her hands moving to tangle their fingers along the waistline of his jeans.

“I… um… I could show you….”


End file.
